1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to computer systems and, more particularly, to a computer system for selection of remediation applications for basements, crawl spaces, and partially subterranean chambers of structures.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
There are many known computer systems and programs for marketing products, including installed products. Internet web pages and interactive presentations distributed on compact disks are often used for marketing purposes. Known systems may display visual images of individual products being marketed. If the products are generally sold with installation services, images of completed installation projects may be shown, such as past projects that have been completed by installer. These images aid in marketing by allowing a prospective consumer to see how installed products appear in the environment in which they are installed. However, different consumers have different product requirements. Moreover, many consumers seeking remediation of an environment or workspace, such as a basement, crawlspace, or partially subterranean chamber of a dwelling in need of water proofing or sealing, and desiring products/services for remediation of the workspace, may not know what is required in order to identify which products/services will effect the sought remediation. In other words aside from generally desiring remediation of the workspace, many consumers may not know the specific remedial areas of the workspace and the products/services to provide remediation. Therefore the products shown in images of completed installations are unlikely to provide consumers with desired information allowing the consumer to source the desired products, services, or combination thereof, to effect satisfactory remediation. It is desired to provide a system to assist a consumer in identifying specific conditions in an environment, such as a basement in need of remediation and products and services available to effect remediation.